Here With Me
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: It's been years since Max, Isabel, Michael, Maria, Liz and Kyle left Roswell. But when they decide to do something that causes Isabel to get hurt, they must go back to their hometown to save her. The problem is, the FBI is waiting for them...
1. Viva Los Angeles, Here We Come!

**Set in Season 3. Or season 4. Whichever. ****(: This is after they leave and their lives after the whole thing at Graduation. Michael looks like he does in season 2 (cause god he was gorgeous in that season) Maria looks like she does in the beginning of season 3 (her hair was nice straight and blonde) Max looks like he does in the middle of season 3 (sorta spikey hair, love it!) Isabel like in season 2 (except her hair is brown and long) and Kyle and Liz look like they always do, they never really changed in looks lol. Okay enjoy. And I in no way shape or form do I own Roswell, wish I did, but I'm not the geniuses who own it. So yeah.**

**Max Evans=Hybrid (half Alien, half human), portrayed by Jason Behr**

**Michael Guerin=Hybrid (half Alien, half human) portrayed by Brendan Fehr**

**Isabel Evans=Hybrid (half Alien, half human) portrayed by Katherine Heigl**

**Liz Parker=Human, portrayed by Shiri Appleby**

**Maria DeLuca=Human, portrayed by Majandra Delfino**

**Kyle Valenti=Human, portrayed by Nick Wechsler**

1.

_**Viva, Los Angeles, Here we come!**_

"So, you wanna go back to LA to see Langley, why?" Michael Guerin asked his best friend, Max Evans.

"Just to ask him about the ship." Max told him.

"Maxwell, we're done with the other planet. This is where we belong. Here. On Earth." Michael told him.

"I know."

"Then why do you wanna go and ask about our ship? Why do you wanna leave?"

"I don't want to leave, Michael. I would never leave Liz. But, it's just…"

"What, Max?"

"Okay. The truth is…Is that I wanna destroy the ship." Michael looked at him.

"You what?"

"The ship is our only way back home. I wanna destroy it so that we aren't tempted to go back home, Michael. I know that I love Liz, and you love Maria. But we've wanted to visit home for so long…If the ship is around; we will be tempted to go. I know us."

"I couldn't agree more." Max looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yes. I know me, and I know that if that ship starts working again, I'm gonna leave. I can't hurt Maria anymore, I love her too much, so…"

"So we go to LA." Max said.

"Yep, and we destroy the ship."

"We should discuss this with Isabel."

"She's overruled anyway, I don't see a point."

"I do. She's an alien too, Michael. She's affected as well."

"Fine. We should talk to all of them about it. We gotta face it, Max. Liz, Maria and Kyle, they're pretty much aliens now. We have to include them as well."

"I guess."

"So, let's go face the music." Michael slapped Max on the back and walked into their hotel room. Max's sister, Isabel Evans was watching TV with their other best friend, Kyle Valenti and Max's wife and Michael's girlfriend, Liz Parker and Maria DeLuca were playing cards on the table.

"I win. Hehehe!" Maria squealed.

"Damn it." Liz said in mock frustration.

"Face it, Parker. I'm just too good."

"Yeah, Liz. It's okay. I've lost about $50 bucks playing against Maria in cards. We're all losers." Kyle said, not removing his eyes from the TV.

"All of you?" She asked in confusion.

"$80." Isabel called out from the couch; not removing her eyes from the TV either.

"$30." Michael told Liz.

"$60." Max said guiltily. Maria grinned.

"I'm rolling in money." She said, squealing again.

"We have to talk to you guys." Max said. Maria's grin faded.

Isabel and Kyle finally moved their eyes away from the TV. Isabel shut it off as Liz and Maria grabbed their chairs and sat down in them next to the couch while Michael took the vacant seat on the couch next to Kyle. Max stood in front of them and took a deep breath.

"Guys, Michael and me have been talking about something. Something that's been bugging us a lot lately. The ship in LA." Max looked at them. None of them moved.

"We want to destroy it." Michael said. Isabel was staring straight ahead, her face blank.

"Why?" She asked, still staring straight ahead.

"Because, we know that, if this ship is around for much longer, the FBI will find out about us. And, we don't want to be tempted to leave Earth. I can't leave Liz, Michael can't leave Maria. So we want to destroy it, and get rid of any more conspiracies about aliens on Earth." Max finished saying.

"Max, to get to LA from Ohio, it's a very long ride. You sure you know the way?"

"No, but we have maps and signs for that."

"Okay. Then I guess we're heading for LA then, aren't we?" Maria said excitedly.

"Yes. Start packing your stuff, I'm gonna go and pay at the front desk."

"I'll come with you." Liz said. Max and Liz both put on hats and walked to the front desk. They had forgotten to hide their identities when they booked into the place, so they had to use their own ones. They walked up to the lady at the front desk.

"Hello, we're here to check out."

"One moment please." She got up and walked away. Liz snatched the opportunity.

"So, LA?"

"Yup."

"Max, are you sure about this? I mean, what if something happens, and your home planet contacts you for help? Then you have no way to help because you have no means of transport."

"Liz, that's not gonna happen, okay? Everything will be fine, I can feel it. If we get rid of this ship, we'll finally be free. I'm not going anywhere without you." He touched her cheek and Liz smiled.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." She said back. The lady came back.

"Sorry, room service complaints." She rolled her eyes. "What was it you needed?"

"We're here to check out."

"Very well then, what room?"

"Room 216."

"Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed your stay." Max gave her the key to the room.

"We did, thank you." Max and Liz walked back to their room. Michael, Isabel, Kyle and Maria were waiting outside of the hotel room with their stuff. They put all their stuff in the back of the van and Isabel stepped in first.

"I'm sleeping. I'm so tired." Isabel curled up in the back seat and closed her eyes. Kyle sat next to her and let her lay her head in his lap. Max stared at him. He knew that Kyle liked Isabel, but the look in his eyes right then was more then liking.

"Maxwell?" Michael yelled. Max stepped into the passenger seat while Liz and Maria sat behind him and Michael. Michael followed the map instructions and pulled the van out of the motel driveway.

****************************************************************


	2. Daydreams and Heartaches

2.

_**Daydreams and Heartaches**_

"Pull up here at the gas station, Michael. We need to move our legs. I'm getting a cramp." Max said. Michael turned into the gas station and got out of the van. Max got out as well, and helped Liz and Maria out. Michael started filling up the van with gas. Kyle nudged Isabel lightly, who was still asleep.  
"Isabel? Wake up." She woke up slowly and sat up in the van.

"Where are we?" She yawned.

"Gas Station in Missouri. We've been driving for like, 27 hours."

"Wow." Isabel said.

"Yeah, and I'm tired as hell. You drive now, Maxwell."

"Okay." They all walked to the gas station store and Kyle and Isabel were left alone. Isabel went to go with them, but Kyle held her back.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Isabel. I love you. Now, I know that Jesse is hoping and praying that you go back to him, but I want you to be with me, because I love you."

"Actually, Jesse got remarried. That's why I don't wear the rings anymore."

"Oh."

"Kyle…"

"No, just, hear me out okay? I want to be with you. I want to-to marry you, and have half alien-half human babies." Isabel laughed. "So how about it?"

"Kyle. I love you too." Kyle looked at her in confusion.

"Really?"

"Yes. I want to be with you too." Isabel kissed him.

"Kyle? Kyle?"  
"What?" He looked up and saw his hand was still wrapped around Isabel's wrist. She was looking at him.

"What is it, Kyle?" She asked, smiling. Great, he was daydreaming again. He let her go.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Okay." She walked toward the Gas Station.

"You coming?"

"Yeah, in a sec." Kyle cursed himself a million times and followed Isabel into the Gas Station.

*****************************************************************


	3. SisterInLaw Talks

_**3.**_

_**Sister-in-law talks**_

Max drove through the sign that said, _THANK YOU FOR VISITING OKLAHOMA, _and made his way to Santa Fe. He knew they were skimming dangerously close to home, close to Roswell. But he had no other choice. Going any other way would take too long, and he wanted to destroy that ship ASAP. Liz woke up and looked at Maria, who was asleep, her head resting on Michael's shoulder, who was also asleep. Kyle was asleep as well, but Isabel was looking out of the window, into the dark. Liz looked at him.

"Where we heading?"

"Santa Fe."

Liz and Isabel exchanged looks.

"Max, that's cutting way too close to home." Isabel said.

"I know. But taking any other way would take longer." Max yawned.

"Pull over." Isabel told him. "I'll drive."

"Okay." Max pulled over and Isabel opened the van door quietly and got out while Max entered the back seat and fell asleep almost instantly. Isabel sat in the driver's seat and started driving again.

"I'm scared, Liz." Isabel said after awhile. Liz looked at her.

"Of what?"

"Of that ship working. Of leaving here. Of leaving you and Maria and Kyle behind."

"Isabel, that's not gonna happen. They want to destroy the ship."

"I know. But I'm still scared. Scared I'll be overruled. I don't want to be overruled."

"You won't be. We're apart of this now, and we all get a say." Liz put her hand on Isabel's shoulder.

"There's something else, Liz. But you can't tell Michael or Max, they'll kill him."

"Kill who?"

"Jesse. He's moved on. He married another woman. He called me and told me and my heart just broke. That's why I don't wear the rings anymore." Liz looked at her and smiled.

"Max already knows. He heard you on the phone. He was upset at first, but I told him getting upset wouldn't solve anything. He's been hoping you would get with Kyle." Isabel laughed silently.

"I see Kyle as my best friend. I just can't see myself with him. As his girlfriend. I just, I can't."

"He's not that bad." Liz said. Isabel forgot that Liz used to date Kyle.

"I know, but he's like a little brother to me. I couldn't do it."

"I guess." Kyle, who they thought was asleep, felt his heart break. He let a tiny tear escape and eventually fell asleep.

**********************************************************


	4. Farewell Roswell, New Mexico

_**4.**_

_**Farewell Roswell, New Mexico**_

Isabel pulled up into a Santa Fe gas station and started filling the van up. She went and paid and ran back to the van when she was done. Everyone was awake.

"Where are we?"

"Santa Fe."

"That's close to Roswell." Maria said.

"I know." Max said. "We'll be out of here in no time. Next stop is Arizona." Isabel pulled out of the Gas Station and drove out of the Santa Fe border and made her way to Arizona. Isabel smiled. She couldn't help it.

"What?" Liz asked her.

"It took two days, for me to figure out, this isn't working out, but I lost my way!" she sang. The others laughed and joined in, singing Arizona by Hey Monday.

"I drove all night, just to be with you, but you weren't worth the view, I gotta hit the breaks." They all sang. Isabel took out her MP3 player and played the song full blast in the van. They all sang along with it.

"_Now you know, get up and go_

_Arizona, Arizona! A car wreck on the highway_

_Now you're burning by the side of the road_

_Arizona, Arizona! A million miles from Florida_

_Now you're history, I'm stranded _

_Get me out_

_I'm going home!"_

They all laughed, and Liz felt like she was in a family all over again. Maria stared behind them.

"GOODBYE ROSWELL!" She yelled out. The rest of them yelled it out too. They kept on singing Arizona until finally the song ended.

"Ah, good stuff." Michael said.

"Yeah." Max agreed. Maria wiped laugh tears from her eyes. Nobody felt sleepy. They were too excited. Isabel felt her stomach churn. They weren't that far away from Los Angeles…


	5. Fun & Games After A Long Trip

_**5.**_

Fun and games after a long trip

"Max, we're here. We made it."

"Finally."

Isabel accelerated and Los Angeles was there. The beautiful palm trees swayed as they drove. Isabel felt embarrassed. All the cars around them were amazingly beautiful, while they had a big van that looked 1000 years old. Isabel pulled into the gas station and filled up while everyone went into the store. A man came up to her.

"Car clean? If you don't like the job, it's free!" He asked, pulling out a sponge and a bucket from behind his back.

"Yes, please, thank you."

He started cleaning the car. When he got to the numberplate, he looked at Isabel and smiled.

"Roswell, New Mexico, huh?

"Yup."

"Roswellians? Home of the Little Green Men?" He chuckled.

"That's right."

"Ha, so what they say true? Do aliens really exist?" He said, laughing while he cleaned the van's other side.

"Well, no scientific proof, but Roswell has had 2 alien crashes." She said, laughing.  
"Oh, yeah. One in 2002 wasn't there?"

"Yeah." Isabel said, remembering when Tess had landed on Earth again to save Max's son, Zan.

"Well, I guess them aliens have got a thing for Roswell then don't they?" He laughed again.

"Yeah, I guess." Please, let him be done, Isabel thought. She wanted to get away from the alien stuff for once. He grabbed a stool and started cleaning the top of the van.

"I don't believe in that mumbo jumbo. I reckon Roswell is just looking for attention, saying UFO's keep crashing. I hardly think Roswell's got a big population." He laughed again.

"Roswell is pretty high on the population ranks." Isabel said, defending her hometown.

"Sure kid, you tell yourself that." Kid! She thought. I'm probably 2 years older then you, buddy!

"I'll show you kid." She muttered, so he wouldn't hear. When the man was done cleaning the top of the van, he got a hose and went to spray it. Isabel lifted her hand only slightly and stopped the water from going through.

"What's wrong with this damn-." Isabel let the water flow full force and it sprayed his face. He spluttered and Isabel tried hard not to laugh. She let it go down and he blinked rapidly. He raised his hand and wiped the water away from his face. His face got red and angry. Isabel looked into the store and saw Michael, Kyle, Maria, Liz and Max holding onto each other for support, laughing so hard at what had just happened. Isabel grinned and gave them the thumbs up. When he was done, Isabel inspected the car.

"That's $70 thanks." He almost yelled at her. Isabel went to the other side of the van, checked if anyone was watching, and swiped her hand across it. A big dirt mark appeared there.

"Um, did you say it was free if it wasn't a good enough job?" Isabel asked innocently. She waved Max, Michael, Maria, Liz and Kyle forward.

"Yes."

"Well, looks like I keep my $70." Isabel said.

"WHAT!" He yelled. He walked over to her and saw the dirt mark.

"BUT-BUT-."

"Sorry pal. Here's a thought. Get another job." Michael said, slapping his shoulder. The man stalked off as Isabel and the others jumped into the car and headed to Langley's house laughing, when Isabel swiped her hand across the car and let the dirt mark disappear.


	6. Langley

_**6.**_

_**Langley**_

Isabel parked the van in front of the house. Max got out and went to the front door. The others followed him. Max turned to face them.

"Now, listen. There's something I have to say. Langley most likely will try to kill me after what I did to him. So don't attack him if he does." Everyone nodded. Max knocked on the door 3 times. Langley went down the stairs and stopped dead when he saw Max standing there. His face went red. He opened the door and grabbed Max by the shirt, dragging him into the house. He punched him in the face and Max fell to the floor.

"MAX!" Isabel yelled.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME BACK HERE!" Langley roared. He kicked Max again and lifted his palm. Isabel ran forward and pushed his arm up. He lift his hand and touched her cheek. His hand glowed pink and Isabel fell to the floor. Max crawled over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Isabel!"

Langley lifted his hand.

"I'll kill you!" His hand started glowing. Michael went to lift his hand and send him flying but Max beat him to the punch and raised his green shield.

"Kal, stop!" Langley stopped panting and growled in frustration. He had to follow Max's orders, wether he liked it or not.

"What did you do to her?" He said, diminishing his shield and looking down at Isabel, who was knocked unconscious.

"Screw you." He said. Max ran forward and pinned him to the wall.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO HER!" He yelled in his face. Langley stared at him.

"You'll do anything to protect her." He laughed. "She's dead." Max's heart dropped.

"No she's not. She still has a pulse." Liz said. Max looked at her and saw that Liz had her index and middle finger on Isabel's neck. He threw Langley across the room.

"If you don't tell me what you did to her, I'll-."

"Max?" Isabel's eyes fluttered open. Max ran to her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, but I feel-." She looked at Langley, who looked surprised.

"Weird." She finished her sentence.

"I don't understand." Langley whispered. "You're supposed to be dead." He raised his voice. "You're supposed to be dead!" He yelled it now, right into Isabel's face. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Max pushed him.

"I'm here for one reason only!"

"What do you want from me!" Langley said. "What more could you possibly want!"

"Tell me where the ship is. Is it in the same place? Like last time?"

"Of course it is!"

"Thank you." Max went to leave. The others got up. Isabel looked at Max.

"Max-." Her face turned pink.

"Whoa. Isabel?"

"I'm okay. I just need help getting up."

"Your face is pink."

"Huh?" Just as it appeared, it disappeared. Max helped her up. He went to ask Langley what just happened, but he beat him to the punch.

"What do you want to do to the ship?" Langley asked.

"Destroy it." Max said. Langley turned green.

"Fine. I'm not gonna say good luck, cause I want you dead." He walked up the stairs. Max went to ask him what happened to Isabel again, but Langley lifted his palm, and all of them went hurtling out the door. Max got up with the others.

"Everyone okay?"

"Yes." They all answered.

"Let's go to the ship then."


	7. Nobody Messes With My Ship

_**7.**_

_**Nobody messes with my ship**_

Max waved his palm over the security code and the door beeped green. He pushed the door open and all of them entered.

"Again, you guys don't have to come-."

"Shut up Max. We're with you in this 100%" Maria said. Kyle and Liz nodded in agreement.

"Okay." They moved forward and the ship was there.

"Any ideas on how to destroy something so big?" Michael asked.

"Easy. We just concentrate on pulling the molecules apart. Stand back." He told Liz, Kyle and Maria. Michael and Isabel moved forward with Max and lifted their palms. They concentrated. After 10 minutes, Isabel gasped in exhaustion.

"I can't anymore, Max." She panted.

"Just-a-little-bit-more!" He grunted. The ship all of a sudden glowed.

"Identified as, Vilandra, Princess of Antar. Rath, second in command to King Of Antar. Zan, the royal King and Majesty of Antar. Prepare to load into ship." A female voice answered calmly.

"NO!" Isabel yelled. A blue light appeared.

"We're supposed to step in front of it!" Michael yelled, as wind began roaring.

"MAX!"

"ISABEL!"

"MICHAEL!" Maria, Kyle and Liz yelled.

"I'm not going anywhere without Liz!" Max yelled. Liz stepped forward to grab his hand; her way of saying she'd never let go of him, but Max lifted his other hand and shoved her back.

"NO! I don't want you getting hurt!" He yelled over the wind. "Just keep going!" He yelled to Isabel and Michael. The ship began moving toward them.

"Max, Isabel, Michael! It's moving toward you!" Maria yelled.

"Come on!" Max yelled. Isabel screamed in pain and collapsed. Michael followed suite. Max almost collapsed too.

"NO!" Liz yelled. She ran forward along with Maria and Kyle and a blinding light made them fall over.

"Prepare to load into ship."

"NO!" Max yelled. They started getting zapped, including Maria, Liz and Kyle. They all yelled in pain.

"NO!" Isabel yelled. She lifted her palm and tried to destroy the ship again. It zapped her even harder. She screamed.

"ISABEL!" Max yelled. She did it again, ignoring the pain. It zapped her again and Isabel looked on the borderline between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"Isabel! Stop!" Michael yelled. But again, Isabel mustered whatever strength she could and lifted her shaking palm toward the ship. She yelled and a pink glow rolled over her irises. A pink glow came from her hand and the ship stopped.

"Malfunction. Malfunction. Generator, overload." The voice said. The ship began falling onto them.

"AH!" Maria screamed. Max saw Isabel raise her palm, but she wouldn't be able to stop it. He knew it would crush them all. He grabbed Liz's hand and closed his eyes. But he saw something pink glow in front of his eyelids. He opened his eyes and an enormous pink; crackling shield was in front of all of them. The ship was being blocked from falling on top of them. The ship just floated there, beeping. He went to touch the shield and it zapped him, but lightly.

"Ouch." He whispered. The others opened their eyes and saw the shield.

"Who's doing that? Max, is it you?" Liz asked. Max lifted his head slightly and saw Isabel, one of her legs up to her rib, one hand over her head, and the other raised in front of her. The shield wasn't coming from Max. It was coming from Isabel. Her eyes were closed.

"Isabel? How are you doing that?" Michael exclaimed. Isabel opened her eyes and gasped. The shield disappeared and the ship began falling on them again. Isabel squealed and raised her hand, the shield appearing again. The ship stopped, again. Max stared at Isabel.

"How are you doing that?"

"I don't know!" She sounded scared. The shield disappeared again, but this time, when Isabel raised her palm, the ship deteriorated in front of them, exploding. A bright light flew in front of them, and Max went to raise his shield over them, but again, Isabel beat him to the punch. The ship pieces flew around them, but not on them. When the ship pieces landed on the floor, Max heard the alarm.

"Isabel, let the shield down." He said. She did it, and Max got up. He picked up a ship piece near him. It deteriorated before his eyes. They heard footsteps and howling dogs outside.

"Let's get out of here, quick." Max said. They walked out.


	8. What Happened To My Sister?

_**8.**_

_**What happened to my sister?**_

"Isabel, what the hell was that back there?" Michael asked, when they were safely back in the van with Kyle driving.

"I don't know."

"Fine, we'll go to Langley's. We'll find out what he did to you." Max said.

"Okay." When they reached Langley's, Max shoved the door open. Langley came running downstairs. When he saw them, he sighed, then laughed.

"Need help destroying the ship, yougens?" He said, laughing.

"No, Isabel's done it already." Langley's face turned green again.

"All by herself." Max added. "What did you do to her?" He asked him.

"Max-." He heard Isabel say, but he raised his finger to silence her.

"Tell me what you did!"

"Max-."

"Isabel, what!" He yelled, turning to her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed into his arms. Max fell to the ground, cradling her, protecting his big sister.

"ISABEL!" He yelled. She started jerking around, her hand crackling with pink electricity.

"Max, she did this when she was shot. When she was dying." Michael said. They all knelt beside her. Langley came up next to them. The veins in her face started crackling pink, like when Michael was badly drunk.

"Is?" Max begged. He knew she couldn't hear him.

"Too bad. She's quite a beauty." Langley said. Max yelled and ran forward, slamming into Langley. He pressed his palm to Langley's face.

"TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Max burned his face a bit and Langley yelled.

"OKAY! OKAY! I gave her an injection of a rock from Antar. It's like a curse. It's supposed to kill you straight away, but in your sister's case, it hasn't. I don't know what's happening to her. Honestly." Max released him and ran over to Isabel.

"Give us a room to put her in. You're not leaving until you help me." Max told Langley. He picked Isabel's jerking body into his arms and walked up the stairs with her.

_Don't think corpse, don't think corpse._ He thought. Langley opened a room for them and he placed Isabel on the bed. She stopped jerking but she was still crackling.

"What's going on?" Max said, tears springing to his eyes as he stared at his lifeless sister.

"The rock, is not a curse. It's a gift to the person who gets it. They get new powers, and once they use them, people from Antar congratulate them by giving them a copy of their powers. But because Kivar is ruling Antar now, he's inside her head. He kills the people who are given it. That's what Kivar does. No matter who it is. He kills them. Your sister's dead. I'm sorry. There's nothing you can do." Langley walked out the room and shut the door behind Max, Michael, Liz, Kyle and Maria.

"She can't die!" Maria yelled. Max threw a lamp across the room and screamed his lungs out. He collapsed on his knees, sobbing.

"Can't we, like, use the healing stones, or something?" Liz said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"They're in Roswell, where the Incubation Pods are. She might only have hours to live, we won't make it in time." Michael whispered. Max got up, wiped his tears and picked Isabel up into his arms again.

"Max?"

"We're going to Roswell." He walked out of the room.


	9. Roswell

_**9.**_

_**Roswell**_

"Max, the FBI are scouring the place, okay? My dad called me like, 2 weeks ago and told me they're still there, trying to get leads on where we are. They've even taken my dad into custody before and questioned him on my whereabouts. If we go there and they catch us, we're all dead!" Kyle said.

"I DON'T CARE!" Max yelled at him. He wiped the tears from his eyes and held out his hand to Liz.

"Can I borrow your phone?" He asked.

"Why?"

"I want to call Valenti. Tell him to meet us at the pods." Liz handed him her phone and Max scrolled for Valenti's name. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Valenti. It's Max."

"Oh, hey there Bob. How are you?" Valenti said. Max stiffened.

"It's my uncle. Can I talk to him privately?" He asked someone.

"Alright, 5 minutes. It better not be your son, Valenti." Max heard a tough voice say.

"It's not my son. I swear on my life. It's my uncle; he's a bit of a loopy. He's probably calling to tell me his cat is trying to kill him."

"All you Valenti's are loopy. 5 minutes." Max heard a door slam.

"Valenti?"

"Hold on a second Max. Uncle Bob, your new neighbour is not trying to kill you, for god's sake! If he brought you a banana cake, it's not poisonous!" He said, raising his voice. He paused for 2 seconds.

"Okay, we're clear. Max, my god it's good to hear from you son."

"I know. It's good to hear you too."

"How's Kyle?"

"He's fine. Listen Valenti, something's happened."

"What, what is it?"

"It's Isabel. Something's happened to her. We're coming back to Roswell to get the healing stones and try to help her. We'll explain it when we get there; we've just reached the outside of Roswell. We'll be at the pods in about 10 minutes. Can you get away from the FBI and meet us?"

"Sure thing. I'll tell them I'm heading to the Crashdown to meet and talk with Jeff and have some lunch. They never follow me when I'm heading to lunch."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Valenti hung up.

"How is he?" Kyle asked straight away.

"He's fine."

"Max, she's burning up and she's twitching again."

"Hang on, Isabel!" Max said. They drove for another five minutes until Roswell and the rock came into view. They got out and Max carried Isabel to the rock.

"Michael, open it." Michael waved his hand over a rock and a silver hand mark appeared. He lay his hand on it and the rock formation slid to reveal a hole. They all crawled inside.

"WAIT!" They heard someone say. Max turned and saw Jim Valenti running like crazy to get to them. He made it through the wall just as it closed. They kept walking until they reached their pods. Max lay Isabel down and Valenti hugged his son.

"It's good to see you. All of you. You've all grown up so much." He said. Michael crawled through the holes in their incubation pods and grabbed the healing stones. He handed one to Max, Maria, Liz and Kyle. Valenti stepped back. They all concentrated. When they made the connection with Isabel, Max saw Kivar raise his hand and torture her. She screamed. Max yelled out and raised his hand and hit Kivar. He went flying and landed on his back. Michael ran up to Kivar and started punching him. He raised his palm to kill him, but Kivar beat him to the punch. Michael fell backward.

"You lose, Zan!" He yelled out. Max saw him raise his hand to kill Isabel, but Kyle popped out of nowhere and slammed into him, making him fall to the floor. Max and Michael both raised they hands and Kivar screamed before he burst into flames and deteriorated. They went soaring back into their own bodies and Isabel sat up, gasping. Max hugged her.

"Where are we?"  
"Roswell. We came to get the healing stones so we could help you."

"Thank you." She said, to all of them. She saw Valenti and hugged him.

"JIM!"

"Hey, Isabel."

"Let's get out of here." They walked out of the rock, and were greeted by guns pointing at their faces. 10 FBI agents were waiting for them.

"Put your hands up. ALL OF YOU!" He yelled. Max raised his hands, so did the others. The rock slid shut behind them.

"Open it again." He said.

"I can't. It only opens every 2 years."

"You're lying."

"He's not." Michael said. The FBI agent looked at him and raised a walkie-talkie to his mouth.

"Special Agent Turner to Williams. We've captured the aliens, along with the humans. Max Evans, Isabel Evans and Michael Guerin, the suspected aliens. Liz Parker, Maria DeLuca and Kyle Valenti, along with them. We've also got Jim Valenti. He was with them. Over."

"Copy that. Bring them in. Over and out." A voice said over the walkie-talkie. Agent Turner lowered his walkie-talkie and smiled at them.

"You lot are in big, big, big trouble."


	10. Trapped!

_**10.**_

_**Trapped!**_

The agents shoved them out of the car and Max saw the building where he was tortured. His stomach dropped. Liz fell to the floor and Max went to help her up, but the FBI agent kicked him and made him keep going. They reached a place with three hallways pointing in different directions. One of the FBI agents made Max, Isabel and Michael go straight ahead and the others go through to the left.

"MICHAEL!" Maria screamed out.

"MARIA, I LOVE YOU!" Michael yelled out back to her.

"MICHAEL! NO!" She yelled out again.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!" Michael yelled to her. They heard her struggling, then heard a smack and Liz call out Maria's name.

"MARIA! MARIA!" Michael started yelling. He went to run back, but the agents stopped him.

"WHAT DID YOU BASTARDS DO TO HER!"

"MICHAEL!" Isabel yelled out.

"SHE'S FINE! SHE'S JUST KNOCKED OUT MICHAEL!" Liz yelled out. "MAX! I LOVE YOU!" She added.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Max yelled out.

"KEEP MOVING!" the agents yelled. They all trudged forward.

"What are you going to do to us?" Max asked.

"Keep quiet."  
"Tell me." Max stopped dead in his tracks.

"You should know, you've been through it before."

"NO! NO!" Max started struggling. They stopped at a door and shoved Max inside. Isabel tried running in there after him but they punched her in the stomach and she keeled over.

"MAX!" She gasped. He reached out to her, but they shut the door. They shoved Michael into the room next to Max, and then shoved Isabel into the one next to Michael. Max pounded on the walls of the white room. _Oh no, no not again! ISABEL! LIZ! NO, NOT THEM! _He thought. He pounded even harder this time.

"Leave me here! Let the others go!" He yelled out.

Michael sat down in the corner. He tried using his powers on the walls, but nothing happened. _Great stuck here. _He thought. He tried hard not to think about what they could possibly be doing to Maria.

Isabel looked around. The room almost blinded her. She clutched her bruised stomach in pain. She pushed her hair out of the eyes and tried to make contact with Max. It didn't work. She growled in frustration and sat in the corner, rocking.

"What are you going to do to Max, Michael and Isabel?" Liz asked the agent. He said nothing. He placed them all in a room with a table and chairs.

"Wait here." He walked out of the door.

"Well, I know I'm not waiting." Kyle went to run into the door, but was stopped midway by his father.

"Sensor rays. You try slamming into that think, it'll knock you out cold." He said, pointing to a little device on the door. Liz sat Maria into a chair and slapped her cheek lightly. Some red was marked in Maria's hair. Liz found where she was bleeding and grabbed a couple of tissues from a tissue box and put it on the wound. She slapped her cheek again.

"Maria? Maria?" she whispered-shouted. Maria opened her eyes and looked around groggily.

"Whassit?" She said. Her eyes widened and she clutched her head.

"Ow." She moaned.

"Yeah, Ow." Liz agreed. Maria all of a sudden stood up.

"Michael! Michael, where is he?"

"I don't know Maria."

"Well, we have to save him!" she went toward the door and almost touched the handle.

"MARIA NO!" Liz said. Too late. She touched the handle and they saw her jerk in shock and crumple to the floor.

"MARIA!" Liz ran toward her. Her eyes fluttered open and rolled behind her eyelids.

"She's out." Valenti said.

"Will she be alright."

"Yeah, but she'll be knocked out for a while." Liz sighed. _This is going to be a long day. _She thought.

"Wait. Dad she doesn't have a pulse. SHE DOESN'T HAVE A PULSE!" Kyle said. Liz put her index and middle finger on Maria's neck. No pulse. Her wrists. Still no pulse. She put her ear to Maria's mouth. No breathing.

"VALENTI!" Valenti began pumping her chest with his hands.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Kyle! Help here." Kyle lowered his mouth to Maria's, blocked her nose and blew into her mouth. He put his ear to her mouth afterward.

"Nothing!" The procedure started again.

"Maria, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand!" Liz said. She put her hand into Maria's. No squeeze.

"COME ON MARIA!" Liz yelled.


	11. No Torture

_**11.**_

_**No Torture**_

"Liz! LIZ!" Max yelled, pounding on the walls.

"Hello, Max." He looked up. It was an Agent.

"I'm Agent Williams. I'll be asking you some questions. If that's okay?"

"Let the others go. Leave me here."

"I'm sorry. But we can't do that."

"Please. Liz…"

"She'll be fine. We won't be doing anything on our fellow species. Humans, we like to call them. As for you Aliens, you call them your best friend and your sister, they'll be put through the same thing as you."

"Leave Isabel and Michael alone. You can have me, just not them, PLEASE!"

"Stop begging, kid it gets you nowhere." He walked to Max and pounded on the wall.

"You'll find I'm much nicer then Special Agent Pierce. All I want, are some answers. We will treat you nice. Bring him some food will you! What will you have, Max?"

"Anything I w-want?" He stuttered. He was very hungry.

"Sure."

"Well, I'd like a burger and some fries. And maybe a pepsi."

"We will get right on it."

"W-wait."

"Yes?"

"Some Tabasco sauce too." Agent Turner looked at him weirdly.

"Alright." 2 surgeons came through the door.

"Sir, the other Alien man would like 3 burgers, some fries, Snapple and 2 bottles of Tabasco sauce. And the other one would like just one burger and a diet coke. She said she's watching her weight."

"That must mean she has normal human metabolism. Okay, get on their orders."

"Yes sir."

"Wait. No torture?"

"Of course not, Max. I just want answers. I'm run by someone who believes you lot are our friends. Not our enemies. I believe it too. I mean, if you wanted to harm us, you would've done it by now, would you not?"

"I guess. Please, if you aren't going to torture us, then please let us be in the same room."

"I'll bring them in." Max was amazed by the man's co-operation. A few minutes later and he brought in Michael, Isabel, Valenti, Kyle, Liz and a staggering Maria, who looked very pale.

"Is she alright?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, she just passed out for abit, she's fine. What is going on?"

"Listen." Agent Williams said. "I, and my colleagues, are not about to tear you apart or kill you. The Special Unit is now non-existent. This unit here, this special unit, is one that helps people from other planets, such as yourselves. The agents that captured you, they think we are putting you through horrible torture. But we're not going to, because we don't believe you're the threat. They are."

"Who's we?" Max asked.

"Him and myself, Max." A lady said. The door opened fully. Liz gasped.

"Miss Topolsky?"

"Yes, Miss Parker."

"But we heard you died in a fire!"

"You heard wrong. I'm still alive. Me and Agent Williams here are on the run. Sort of. If we go through with torturing you, we stay alive. We don't, we're on the run. Or dead. I can't torture you, because you're no harm to anyone or me. So I decided to just ask some questions about who you really are and then, we're out of here."

"But I don't understand." Their meals came in.

"We're your friends. We're not going to hurt you."

"Why should we trust you?"

"Because I was telling the truth when I said I had the other communication stone, wasn't I? Pierce gave you the second one. He got that from me." She said.

"Alright. What do you want to know?"

"Max."

"I trust her."

"Everything about what's happened."

"Well, all we know, is that we're from another planet, called Antar. We lived in a past life. A life where I was king, Michael was my second in command, and Isabel was princess. Isabel, or Vilandra, that was her name on the planet, was in love with a man called Kivar. He told her he loved her, but he didn't. He used her to get to the throne. He said he wanted peace, but he killed all of us. Including Isabel. Somehow, our DNA was mixed with human DNA and we were sent down here. But we crashed."

"1947? But you guys look young."

"Hold on, I'm getting there. We crashed, but somehow, we remained in pods and were taken by our pilots to places where we could remain in incubation. When we hatched, we came out as 7 year olds. Isabel and I went off into the desert, but Michael wandered off somewhere else. We were found and taken into a home, while Michael was found a week later and put into foster care. We grew up normally. We didn't remember anything from our home planet. All we knew was that we were different. We went about life normally. Then when Liz got shot, I healed her and that's when everything started going chaotic. We found another man, or alien, called Nasedo and an alien woman named Tess. They told us everything about our home planet. Then, a friend of ours, Alex Whitman, was killed."

"Alex!" Topolsky said. She looked shocked.

"Yes. Tess killed him. We thought she was our friend, but she was our enemy. She tricked us into going to our home planet. But luckily, Liz and Maria figured out before we got the chance to leave. When we found out, Tess left to our home planet. Then at our graduation, the FBI were on our asses again, and so we've been on the run ever since."

"Wow." Williams said.

"Alright. Now to get out of here. Okay. Um, follow us." They went forward. They were almost outside when they were stopped.

"Freeze!" Isabel wheeled around and raised her hand just as gunshots were heard. The bullets stopped at her shield and fell to the floor.

"Max, they keep shooting I need help!"

Max raised his hand and his green shield mixed with Isabel's pink. The shield turned into a light brown color.

"Go!" Max yelled. The others walked out of the door. Isabel and Max slowly walked out of the door and it shut, but not in time. Isabel was shot in the shoulder and Max was shot in the thigh. Michael walked over to them and helped them into their van. They agents came out and went to shoot at them again, but Isabel used her good arm and raised the shield again. Max and Michael got inside and Isabel lowered the shield and jumped inside just as Liz stepped on the gas. They crashed through a gate and made it to the borders of Roswell.


	12. Until Your Resting Here With Me

_**12. Until Your Resting Here With Me**_

Max healed his leg and Isabel's shoulder. Topolsky and Williams found a car on the highway deserted and hopped into it. Max walked over to them.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Topolsky smiled at them. Max smiled back and changed the car's colour from blue to deep rich purple.

"Purple. My fav." Topolsky said. "Now go, get out of here before they catch you." Topolsky drove off and waved to them as she went. Michael and Isabel changed the color and numberplates of the van.

"Let's get out of here." Valenti said.

"Wait." Kyle said. He turned to Isabel.

"I love you."

"What?" Max said. He looked at Kyle.

"I love your sister. Please don't turn me into alien kebab." He said, raising his hand.

"Kyle, I love you too." Isabel said. Kyle grinned hugely.

"Well, alright!" He kissed her and Maria wolf whistled.

"Guys, we have to get out of here."

"Right." Max grabbed Kyle's shoulder.

"You hurt her…"

"I know, I am officially alien kebab?"

"Exactly."

"Good, glad we settled that." Max smiled at him and slapped his back. They were just getting in when Michael yelled out.

"MAX! FBI!" Max turned around to see over 10 black cars racing toward them.

"Valenti, go, go, GO!" Valenti stepped on the gas. They heard what sounded like raindrops on the van's outer door.

"THEY'RE SHOOTING!" Max raised his hand and made a square on the roof of the van. He lifted it and put his head through it. He raised his hand and one of the cars exploded. Many of the other cars crashed into it and one swerved and fell into a ditch. He repeated the same process until all the cars were eliminated. He went back into the van.

"They're gone."

"Where do we go now?"

"I don't know. I've always wanted to visit Washington." Isabel said.

"I think it's better if we get out of America all together." Michael said. They all looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, let's go. To Australia, Europe, Antarctica. Somewhere far away."

"Antarctica?" Maria said, laughing.

"I'm serious."

"Alright, who here wants to go to Europe?" No one put their hands up.

"What? Really?"

"No one there speaks English." Kyle said, shrugging.

"Alright, Australia?" Liz, Maria, Michael and Isabel put their hands up.

"Really? Australia?"

"We're used to the heat." Liz said.

"They speak English." Kyle said.

"They have barbecues." Michael said.

"They have the most adorable animals." Isabel said.

"Okay. To Australia it is then." Valenti drove them to the Arizona airport. Max grabbed an old newspaper and ripped it into 7 pieces. He changed them into tickets from Arizona to Australia. They boarded the plane.

"Welcome to American Airlines. I'm your pilot today. My name is Richard Randier. The weather today is fine, a perfectly sunny day. We will reach Brisbane, Australia in about 13 hours and 20 minutes. We seem to be on schedule. It looks like it's going to be a great flight. If you have any questions at all, or need anything at all, please ask the stewardess. Other then that, we hope you enjoy the flight and thank you for choosing American Airlines."

"You okay?" Max asked Liz.

"Yeah, sleepy." Liz yawned. Max gave her his pillow.

"Sleep." Liz smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder. They took off. Max felt his eyes drooping and when he opened them, Isabel was next to him, standing up with everyone else.

"We're here Max. Liz." She said. Max blinked severely and looked out the window.

"Already?"

"Yeah. You've been sleeping the entire way. I don't blame you. I don't think you've had a proper night's sleep in about 9 years." Isabel smiled at him. They got out of the plane. Max looked at the sign above him in the hallway out of their plane. It said, WELCOME TO BRISVEGAS! He smiled and nudged Liz.

"Look." He pointed at it. Liz smiled.

"That's smart." She said. Max took a deep breath. It was like he was breathing in freedom. When they got to the luggage racks to get their 3 bags, there were big security guards there.

"Which flight you just come from, mate?" one of them asked. Max gulped.

"Arizona to Australia."

"Ah, yep. Give us ya names?"

"Uh, Maxwell Evans."

"That name on the luggage's?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright then." They disappeared and 2 minutes later came back carrying their luggage.

"First time in Australia?"

"Yes."

"Enjoy it, mate."

"Thank you." They stepped out of the airport after security checks. Max felt a breeze of hot air hit him.

"Whoa." He said.

"Welcome to Brisbane, Australia." A woman outside said. She handed them a phamplet that told them all about Brisbane.

"Is it always this hot?" Michael asked.

"First timers? Well, in summer, it's extremely hot. It can sometimes reach degrees of almost 35. Really hot. But in winter, it's quite cold. Right now we're in Autumn. So it's kind of in the middle."

"In the middle. I'm baking." Michael said, fanning his shirt. The lady laughed.

"You'll get used to it I suppose."

"Where is the nearest hotel?"

"Well, I guess you could go to the Gold Coast. It's so beautiful. Plenty of hotels and apartments in Surfer's Paradise." She showed them the way with a map directory.

"Thank you." Max said. They got a cab to a hotel. When they got into a room Max stared at the view outside. He gasped. It was so beautiful. The Twilight night hit the city and you could see the beach. Some people we're still surfing.

"No wonder its called Surfer's Paradise." Liz said. Max looked at her.

"You think we're safe?" She asked.

"Yeah." Max said, wrapping his arms around her.


	13. Author's Note

**A/N **

**Hey guys! I got a Q and A going on right now! So if you've got any questions for me, ask, and I shall deliver! Btw, won't take any harsh ones, they'll make me sad :(**

**Bye!**

**ImScreamingILoveYouSo**


End file.
